


Old Wounds Give Way To New Life

by Beastblade



Series: Wet [8]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, G!P, Hate to Love, Kissing, Love/Hate, Magic Cock, Makeup Sex, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastblade/pseuds/Beastblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leona convinces Diana she truly wants peace between their people the only way she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Wounds Give Way To New Life

From the moment they met, Leona held power over her. She was a domineering woman with an authoritarian tone. The Solari had taken and taken and _taken_ from Diana and when the Lunari had nothing left to give, no….didn't want to give anymore, the woman threw her away as if she was nothing. Looking back, Leona had used her. Used her for the irregularity that was between her thighs most of all.

She had mounted Diana back then so forcefully it was hardly consensual and after that Diana had been smitten. It had been her first time, and Leona had given her pleasure and a feeling of being special that she had never felt before. Her special blade was only used by Leona back then, and even now she had shared it with few other women. She had used Diana as a slave after their first time, sending her on errands and acting the helpless damsel to Diana's eager knight. And Diana had been _so_ desperate and needy, and the "Damsel" was quick to stab her in the back.

Diana had learned a lesson about love, about women really.

From the moment Leona met _anyone,_ really, she held so much sway over what they did and said as if they were all her puppets. But unlike them, Diana had been freed by her goddess.

So… why, why was this affecting her so much?! She had caught the tanky support out in the jungle, trying to steal her red buff with the enemy Ashe. Diana had quickly burst the icy bitch down but when it came time to kill Leona she found she couldn't move. Her curved blade was against the other woman's throat, her teeth by her ear. The goddess of a woman was pinned beneath her, armor hard against Diana. Her nose was so close to Leona's shock of glossy auburn locks that she could smell it. _The scent of trees and something smoky._ Diana let out a guttural groan, and she shook her head and brought her arm back to slit Leona's throat.

She was about to sweep her crescent blade down when Leona smirked. Diana felt a rush of rage, her blood ran cold. Between her thighs she felt herself harden, imagining herself filling that mouth over and over and then the imperious bitch's ass. She groaned at the thought, and moved to finish the job. Leona's gauntleted hand caught the blade, and she was swiftly forced onto her back. A shock of warmth shot through her, and she lay beneath the Solari, stunned.

Leona laughed loudly. Fucking _bitch._ "Shh, Diana don't struggle so much, this is nice isn't it?" Something dark, something violent exploded in her chest and she let out an inhuman snarl. Those eyes were too beautiful for a woman like her! Why? Why did Diana want to kiss those lips even now? Consume her, feel like she belonged. She had accepted the fact that she would be alone forever, then Leona had to make it seem like a terrible fate. Why did she want to submit? Why did she suddenly not want to kill the Solari anymore!? It wasn't fair, damn it all.

"You're so damn heavy," Diana snarled viciously, "Get off of me, it's no use trying to fight me." Proving herself, she shoved her head forward. Her forehead smacked into Leona's, and the woman snarled in pain. Diana took the time to escape, swiftly backtracking. She focused her attention on her red buff, taking it swiftly before sprinting away.

"You're _not running away again!"_ Diana had only a second to look up, before a radiant blast of gold forced her to the ground. She scrambled backwards, entire body burning with pain, sweat glistening on her pale skin. Her eyes flickered around ravenously. Her back hit stone, and when she looked up Leona was staring down at her. Diana didn't want to kill her, didn't want to hurt her.

_Dammit!_

"Diana it doesn't have to be this way. I know you feel like I betrayed you but I let you go, I went easy on you…I never really thought you a traitor. What we had was special. Please, don't let this ruin us." Leona dropped to her knees, clasping Diana's hand in her. At the contact, the Lunari winced and her expression tightened into a grimace. "Long ago the Lunari and Solari were friends- we can make it so again, if we are in this together…" Sadness was dripping from her brilliant eyes. Diana's heart pounded as her gauntleted hand cupped Diana's cheek, and their lips were drawn together.

For a moment, Diana believed the words being told to her. That what they had was special. That Leona loved her…or felt something similar. That they could make the Lunari and Solari one again. Anger swelled, black and potent in her chest, as she remembered what exactly had happened to the _first Lunari's_ that had made Diana the last. Her brow furrowed, and her hands tightened on Leona's armored hips. She caressed the warm metal, eager to bury her hands beneath it, as eager as she was to wrap her hands around Leona's throat and choke the lies out of the bitch.

She let herself momentarily get lost in the kiss, her tongue and lips were caressing Leona's. Guilt and rage filled her. Just like back then, the older woman's mouth tasted so delicious. Sweet. It took her way too long to draw away. To reach up, clasp that auburn hair, and twist. She slammed the other woman down onto the ground. She gazed down at the Solari, exhaling loudly.

She couldn't believe how hard she was breathing, without even realizing it. Couldn't believe how wet her brow was with sweat. How hard it was to force these words out. "I don't want your _friendship_ , slut." She forced herself up, brushing the grass and dirt from her leather armor. Then turned away. "Talk to me again, Solari, and I will make you regret it."

She stalked away, tense. The area between her legs, which throbbed, was most tense of all. Shuddering, she requested to leave the battle. She told them she wasn't feeling well. In truth she felt too good. Her erection, it had to be dealt with. Flustered, the Lunari trekked back to her quarters. Her armor felt too tight. Anger and lust battled in her body, in her mind. Half of her wanted to find Leona and beg her to forgive her for her earlier behavior, to make love to her like before, to be with her until they were old, and to unite the two clans! But the other part, the darker more potent part of her, was shouting for blood. Was asking Diana why she let the Solari kiss her so long, demanding why she didn't kill her, kill her, kill her _soon_.

Diana wanted to scream.

She shut the door to her quarters shut tight, resting her forehead against the cool wood. A shiver ran through her. Hastily, she began to shed her armor. She didn't have time to take it slow. She gripped her cock eagerly, hard. She tightened her fingers around herself, and began the process of stroking herself until she blew. Diana let out a heavy gasp as she fell backwards upon her bed, muscles in her arm starting to pinch with every jerk up and down of her shaft.

It was harder than ever before. Hot, pulsating beneath her cold fingers. It wasn't her fingers it wanted, it wanted something warmer and softer and gentler. Not someone furiously jerking herself off as if she'd never breathe air again. Leona was close in her fantasies. Breasts on display for Diana, legs parted and pussy glistening just like old times. Diana exhaled, long and drawn out, as she came into her hand. Her eyes slid shut slowly.

She spurted onto her fingertips, huge globules of sticky white cum dripping down her fingers and painting the skin. It was an impressive load. In her head, Diana pretended her cock was spurting its release into the Solari. Guilt filled her once her orgasm tapered off. Her goddess…she wanted the two clans to be in union again. But Diana couldn't just accept Leona's words. Couldn't accept that she wouldn't betray her again. Or that the Solari as a whole would not.

Leona would have to accept this, whether she liked it or not.

She found the Solari meditating. A pond glistened beside her. She sat upon a large chunk of flat stone, eyes closed. She looked beautiful with the sun shining in her cinnamon locks. She turned her gaze towards Diana as the Lunari stalked towards her, expression dark and calm, pale hair clashing with her black armor. Then, those beautiful eyes slid open. As always, Diana was star struck at the sight of them. Two glittering suns gazed back at her. A white, brilliant smile graced Leona's soft features.

"Thank you for coming.'

Diana grunted. "I came only to kill you."

Leona nodded, brushing her hair from her face, "You would have killed me already if that were your intent. Don't be a child."

Diana's scowl grew darker. "I am no child."

"Clearly, since you're finally willing to talk to me. Very adult of you." Even now, Diana's heart fluttered under her praise. She shifted uncomfortably, backing away when Leona got up quickly.

"I told you already. I came here to kill you."

Leona sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Diana. Enough. Enough of your anger and your hatred. This is bigger than both of us. Both of our gods desire peace, desire to be together again. The sun and the moon, two sides of a coin. Two halves that have been terribly split apart by human deceit and ambition." Her words were passionate, and powerful. Lies…all of them. Diana drew her crescent blade.

"I told you. I'll hear no more of this "peace.""

Leona's lips curled downward into a frown. "Then kill me. I wear no armor. I hold no sword, no shield. I'll give you what you want, if my death is that then take it." Diana noticed that, then. That was true…Leona _wasn't_ wearing any armor. The Solari was in fact draped in a long, beautiful white robe. Diana had been drowning so much in her anger and her hatred that she hadn't even noticed. Morals set in. She could not just kill an unarmed woman. No matter how much she hated her. She turned to walk away. "Diana!"

The shorter, angry woman paused, and looked back. Leona's expression was pleading, her pout mercilessly sexy. "…Diana please don't do this. Hear me out. Don't leave me. Don't turn your back on this. On us."

Diana was paralyzed. Damn it all, why couldn't she just walk away!? The psychological torture this woman had put her through when she betrayed her, the way she had used her and played with her! And now she stood there, in her beautiful white robes expecting Diana simply to forgive her!? Her knuckles whitened she clenched her fists so tight. Her jaw followed as she forced herself to stay standing still. She owed it to her goddess to hear her out.

"I know you don't believe my words." At this, Diana laughed.

"Why would I?"

Leona walked forward, lightly tanned feet pressing into the grass as she walked closer to Diana. Her hips swayed seductively. Diana shifted uncomfortably, resisting the urge to run. To cower. That walk, it was a familiar one. "I've broken the seal that the Solari placed upon me." To emphasize her words, she ran a gentle, caressing hand across her inner thighs. "Diana you don't believe my words, but you have to believe my body. Impregnate me, and we will unite the clans."

Diana's eyes nearly bugged from her head. How straightforward. And how true. Diana couldn't refuse her now. Not after those words! She shifted, eyes searching wildly around her. Leona gently shushed her, and now she was so close and she was so warm. Her body pressed against Diana's. Familiar, and oddly comforting in a way Diana couldn't explain…The crescent blade dropped from her grip into the grass.

"I…"

Leona shushed her again, and once again, her mouth pressed to Diana's. The Lunari was trapped. She had no choice now, lest she betray her goddess. This was the best solution, truly. It would be an unbreakable union between the Solari and Lunari. A baby would be the purest representation of the peaceful bond both their gods desired. Diana felt helpless, all her control was slipping from her grasp so fast.

Leona always had the upper hand, always controlled her and manipulated her. She was so cruel.

Diana dug her fingers into Leona's hair, running her tongue along Leona's sweet lips, tasting them. Sweet and soft. "So will you do it," She asked breathlessly in between their soft, chaste kisses. Diana gazed back at Leona, eyes widening a bit. Leona was _asking her permission?_ The Solari seemed to sense her train of thought and frowned deeply. "Things are not the same as they once were. You and I are much bigger than we were before. I was young, mentally, when we first together…Selfish and arrogant, blind."

Diana snorted, chuckling dryly. "I'm aware."

"I want to give you what you want, Diana. This time. Before all I did was take from you…but if you would have me, and fill me with your seed, this time- I swear it will be different. Passionate, peaceful, like a dream…" Leona was practically begging, something the Lunari had never seen before. She grit her teeth, trying her hardest to be stubborn or angry or refuse or even annoyed that this was just being asked of her so casually. Instead, when she opened her mouth the words that came out were-

"I want you too." A fierce blush covered Diana's cheeks. She hadn't meant to say that… Leona's entire face brightened, like sunshine touching the tops of trees on a bright morning. Her eyes glittered with adoration. She reached up, gently caressing the side of Diana's face.

"I've missed you so much."

"Why do you want this child?"

Leona steadily held her gaze, two embers staring back at her. "I have always wanted your child, Diana. But I wasn't strong enough to break the seals that tied me to my Solari vows before. Now I know what I want, what's expected of me, what the sun's desire is. I let my pride blind me, I thought myself above you. I know the truth now…you're my other half." Diana shifted, hurt even though she knew Leona had thought she was better before. It still hurt to hear it. The brunette wrapped her arms around Diana's shoulders. "I'm so sorry. Let me change things. Let _us_ make things the way they were supposed to be…" She drew back, expression gentle and warm. "Let us make more Lunari…together."

Whatever Diana was going to say was silenced by the feeling of Leona's soft lips on hers again, their mouths crushing together. Overhead, the sun was beginning to dim. Diana twisted, placing her hands on Leona's womanly hips, caressing them. So soft. A hot tongue swished gently across her cheeks and tongue, curling lightly around her own. A sweat began to break out across her skin.

Her arousal blossomed, erection beginning to grow. Leona began to peel all her armor off. Undoing buckles, until Diana stood in nothing but her smalls, face red. When she looked up, she realized how odd the lighting of the forest had become. Overhead, she saw an odd sky. The moon and the sun were side by side, shining down upon them, like eyes. Leona looked where she did and her expression grew joyful.

"Already…They are starting to get along once again." Her fingers pressed into Diana's long, pale hair, tightening in it, tugging her face close. Their tongues met again, small groans spewing from Diana every few moments, unused to the physical contact. Diana wanted to be in control though. On top. It was easy shifting the balance of power, pressing Leona backwards, grasping at her shapely ass through her robes, pressing the hardened tent of her erection between the older woman's thighs.

"Fuck," Leona whispered, as her back pressed into bark, and Diana began to peel her smalls off. Her erection bounced into the air, fully hard. Long and swollen, the tip shimmering with precum. "Kiss me," Leona demanded.

"You kiss me," Diana smirked, pointing down at her erection. At the suggestion, Leona's eyes widened. Long ago, the woman refused to do such a thing. Refused to put it into her mouth, because it was "Degrading." Now, a gleam of eagerness entered her eyes, and she nodded. The Lunari gasped when she almost immediately dropped to her knees. "We are going do this here? In the middle of a forest, outdoors…"

Leona nodded as she got comfortable on her knees. "We are. Then we're going to wash off in the pond. And while we're in there…hopefully we can make love again."

Apparently, the Solari had expectations about her stamina. Diana didn't know whether she should be annoyed or flattered. She decided on flattered when Leona's fingers wrapped around her cock, because she just didn't care anymore. It had been a long time since anyone but herself had touched her like this, and the fact that it was Leona almost made Diana come on first contact. Her hips jumped, swelling to her full size in her old lover's hand.

"So cute…just how I remember it." Leona smiled. Her mouth parted then, plump lips going closer and closer to her dripping head.

Diana jerked away. "Wait!" Leona looked shocked, and Diana panted. "I can't do this…"

Leona gazed back at her in confusion. "You mean…us?"

"It's too soon. Having a child…" Her breathing was heavy.

"We will have time to bond over the months. It takes a very long time for an infant to grow. We will have plenty of time to catch up, and make this child's life a good one. I am very capable of changing the Solari's current views on the Lunari Diana. There is no need to worry."

Diana breathed in deep. The words were soothing. "I don't want your mouth on me down there, after all…" She struggled to find a way to put what she wanted to say next. In truth, Leona's soothing voice was the only reason she was able to continue. "Can you just use your hands?" Understanding crossed Leona's face.

"Have you never been given oral before? Were there no women after me?"

"Of course there were," Diana snapped angrily. "I've had maybe four women in my bed since you. I never asked them to use their mouths so they never did. You told me it was not an enjoyable experience so I didn't want to ask that of them." Leona gazed up at her, expression blank.

"Four women…"

Diana looked away pointedly. She knew Leona was jealous. Time couldn't change everything about Leona- and Leona had always been an incredibly possessive lover. Obviously she still was. Her actions grew a bit frantic. And her mouth opened, parting around the fat head of her cock before she could so much as say another word. Diana knew she wanted to be the first one to do it. They would have to discuss this afterwards. Whether or not they would stay together. Raise the child together. Fingers wrapped around the base of her cock, the other making a ring in front of Leona's mouth.

What was she doing? Diana moaned with arousal when she began to sink into her lover's mouth. Jealousy filled her too as the other woman began to sink her mouth down on her cock, deeper and deeper, until the only part of her erection that wasn't in the Solari's mouth was the fist wrapped tightly around the base of her penis. Leona didn't move for a moment, letting the sensations set in. Diana was groaning, head thrown back. Her fingers dug into Leona's shoulder and scalp, vein showing in her neck. It felt too good. Warm, wet, and hot. Almost like a vagina, yet different- she didn't know how to explain it. But she wouldn't soon forget it.

"Please…keep going."

Leona mumbled around the cock in her mouth, then she began to bob her head up and down in a steady rhythm. Diana couldn't believe how hot this was, seeing her down on her knees sucking her off, taking her entire cock in her mouth like that…the slurping, messy sounds coming from below. When Leona looked up at her, she nearly burst in her mouth then and there. The way her eyes glittered, the way her cheeks were red and hollowed- Diana wouldn't soon forget this sight. She surged forward, grabbing the back of Leona's head and thrusting hard against the back of her throat.

_Slurp, suck._

She was going to blow. She tightened her fingers in the red brown locks, hips jerking. "Fuck," she cursed under her breath, eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Goddesses…I'm going to come." At her words, Leona pressed her hand against her stomach, attempting to push away. Reluctantly, Diana drew back, releasing her tight grip on the older woman. Leona slowly, steadily, removed her mouth from the thick shaft plugged in her mouth. It dropped down and slapped against Diana's thigh, engorged and dripping with saliva. She tensed, feeling its need in hot pulses that shot from her belly to her head. Her fingers twitched with the need to jerk herself off and finish.

Instead, she stood stiff and still.

Drool and drizzles of precum were dripping from Leona's well used mouth onto her chin. An incredibly sexy sight. Leona lazily lapped at her lips. "Delicious…"

"Just how many men have you sucked off?"

Leona winced at her accusation. "Quite a few."

Diana grunted, expression darkening, crease appearing between her brows. Leona smiled up at her. "But I'm yours now. All yours. I'll belong completely to you…"

The idea of that was alluring. She shifted, bad mood started to drift away. Her moods came and went these days. Leona gave her cock a gentle pat, and it twitched beneath her careless touch. "I don't want to waste any of your seed. So let's put it in." Diana couldn't help but agree. Despite some of her concerns, she had always wanted to come inside Leona's raw pussy, but the seals the Solari elders placed upon all their female members prevented them from becoming impregnated. Now that that was changed now…Diana drew Leona in close, sinking to her knees as well.

"I hate you. But…I've missed you," Diana said honestly, voice low and steady. Leona smiled at her words.

"And I've missed you dear one." She reached forward, wrapped her arms around Diana's shoulders, and pulled the Lunari down on top of her. Leona was on her back now. The chest area of her robe was parted slightly, showing the insides of her creamy white breasts. These and her hips were Diana's favorite parts of Leona. The beautiful woman had such an edible figure. She ripped the robe open, revealing said figure to herself.

Diana's mouth watered. It was just as she remembered. Large, firm breasts with suckable pink nipples. A smooth, toned stomach. Those lovely hips…Her pussy was bared now too. But her legs were closed, as if Leona was embarrassed. Her flushed throat and face made it obvious that the sun worshipping woman was most definitely embarrassed. Diana chuckled dryly. "In order to get to the part we both want…you should show me yourself."

Leona whimpered in protest, arm covering her face now, "…" Diana waited. When the Solari didn't move, Diana muttered under her breath, and did the work for her. She reached down, gripped the plump thighs, and pushed Leona's legs apart. Her eyes widened at what she found awaiting her. Her lover was entirely shaven. Pink, glistening folds were sopping wet. Strings of arousal were dripping from her lips to her thighs. "Did you prepare this for me?" Not saying a word, Leona nodded. Her sudden embarrassment was very cute.

Diana wanted to tease her.

She reached down, pressing her thumb against the Solari's clit. Leona gasped, "Diana!" The sound was incredibly hot. Leona's clit was hot, swelling against the pad of her thumb until it was straining. Gently, Diana began to push it back and forth, enjoying the way Leona quivered and begged as she did so. She continued her ministrations, pushing two fingers against the woman's entrance and parting the folds until she could look clearly inside.

"Delicious…" she murmured, planning on licking Leona until she came but when she moved forward to do so, Leona stopped her.

"Please…your cock."

Diana stared up at where the woman was still covering her face. Was she truly so embarrassed by Diana gazing at her pussy? Apparently that was the case, because when Diana shifted until only her cock was near the hot entrance, she emerged from the cover of her arms. Her entire face was red, sweat on her brow. She opened her arms wide. "Come on, sweet one." Diana leaned into her embrace, burying her face in her lover's throat. "Now, you know what to do from here."

She did.

Diana held the middle of her cock, nuzzling the head of her cock against the womanhood dripping ahead of her. The swollen inner walls and entrance parted eagerly before her. A slick, wet noise filled the air as she pushed inside. Her mouth while good, didn't compare to this heaven. Diana gasped, eyes wide. "So tight…" It was tight, clinging to the length of her cock as if it never wanted to let go. Leona tugged her closer, nuzzling into her warmth as if she really had missed it. Diana enjoyed her presence too, was comforted by it after such a long time. The idea of not having to be filled with such anger, such hatred all the time, was surprisingly pleasant.

"Fuck," Leona cursed, when Diana shifted her hips to get comfy. "That's the spot…" Diana realized she'd apparently hit a special, sensitive spot, if the way Leona's inner walls twitched and her pleasured expression were anything to go by. Now was the time to start, then. She began the slow and steady pump of her hips, struggling to keep her eyes open as she thrust. Leona's mouth parted with every thrust. "Keep going, keep hitting that swollen spot…it feels so good…" Diana did as commanded, thrusting against whatever sensitive spot was making Leona drip so excessively. It was so wet, that it was hardly tight anymore. Leona was like an ocean down there…

The oral had almost made her come. But watching these expressions she was seeing on the older woman made it much easier to hold back her impending orgasm. She made her pace faster, their skin slapping together loudly. Leona whimpered at the increase in speed and strength of Diana's thrusts. She continued, until the pace was brutal. Wet sloshing noises filled the air with every thrust, their sticky thighs sticking together. Leona's feet hit her ass with every jerk of her hips, tight around her waist, hands pressing into Diana's hair.

They were having sex in the middle of the woods. _Diana was mating with the woman she had hated for so long, in the middle of the woods with the intent to impregnate her._ She panted, straining to keep up with the relentless pace, her cock pulsing with the need to come. She was actually going to do this..? She was going to impregnate her rival, the woman that had broken her heart and left her feeling shattered and useless…unwanted. But right now, in Leona's arms, she never felt more wanted.

Sighing, emotionally exhausted, Diana came. Leona gasped at the lack of warning, throwing her head back. "Fuck fuck, I'm coming Diana!"

"I know," Diana whispered. She knew, because Leona's fingers were beginning to pull her hair, and her mouth was on Diana's now. Leona always came the same way. Red faced and squealing, silenced as her pleasure washed over her, shaking yet stiff. Diana panted into the kiss, streams of thick cum splashing into her lover, filling her. They stayed still for a very long moment, gazing at each other, each enjoying their own orgasm. Finally, Leona smiled and broke the silence.

"That was wonderful…." She ran her fingers lovingly through Diana's pale blond locks, practically white. Her expression was full of so much longing, it hurt. Despite her dislike of the woman, Diana was still glad it had worked out like this. They had a lot of problems to solve, Diana had so much anger to overcome, issues to resolve. She slumped on top of her lover.

Those problems could wait, though. "Yes," Diana murmured." For the first time in years, a smile grazed her lips. A real one. Full of warmth, and happiness and…hope? "It was."

Maybe just maybe…peace was a possibility.


End file.
